If you can't beat 'em (Traducción)
by Jessica Adams W
Summary: Dean y Sam asisten a otra convención de Suprnatural con importantes motivos de caza. Sam descubre el panel del Destiel y está disfrutándolo solo un poco demasiado. Dean principalmente quiere cometer un homicidio en masa. Traducción autorizada por Princess Alyra.


**Notas de la Traductora: **Esta historia no me pertenece, la historia original corresponde a Princess Alyra que me dio su permiso para traducirlo para ustedes.

**If you can't beat 'em**

(Si no puedes contra ellos)

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Dean antes de todo el asunto de Chuck que algún día asistiría a una convención acerca de su vida y la de Sam, se habría reído, y pedido un poco de lo que fuera que esa persona estuviera fumando. Y seguido con su vida. Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Dean después de todo el asunto de Chuck que algún día asistiría a dicha convención _por segunda vez_, hubiera amenazado con dispararle y sugerirle amablemente que encontrara algo mejor que esos jodidos libros de Supernatural para leer.

Y aún así aquí está, en la convención de Supernatural. _De nuevo._

Por supuesto, hay una buena razón, y es que ellos difícilmente podrían no haber ido a investigar la posibilidad de que los ángeles estuvieran disfrazándose a sí mismos como fans de Supernatural para buscar nuevos recipientes. Pero caminar alrededor de un mar de personas usando cuadrillé y discutiendo ruidosamente acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Sam y Dean seguía poniéndole la piel de gallina.

"¡Gran disfraz!" Un sujeto usando un sarape lo llamó. Dean le lanzó una mirada penetrante, y el chico-sarape se apresuró a irse.

Él y Sam se habían dividido, porque a pesar del hecho de que esta era la serie de libros más impopular de la creación, esta convención abandonada de la mano de Dios era enorme. Cada persona que alguna vez había leído esos libros debía estar ahí, arrastrando a sus amigos, miembros de su familia y mascotas. Dean odia a cada uno de ellos y jura quemar cada copia de cada libro que vea, porque _maldición_, su vida no era una jodida novela cursi, y aún si lo fuera, ¿no debería tener él los derechos de autor?

En cualquier caso, Dean está presente en la charla "Defectuosas Técnicas de Cacería de Sam y Dean" y apretando los dientes en silencio cada vez que alguien salta con alguna forma en la que ellos piensan que pueden mejorar la cacería, algo así como "trayendo de vuelta el 'Cristo'" y "guardando el cántico de exorcismo como tono de móvil" u "ofreciendo galletas realmente saladas a todos los que los contacten". Dean está bastante seguro de que ese último era una broma. O lo espera, de cualquier forma.

"Demasiado malo que los demonios ya no sean el mayor de nuestros problemas," murmura mientras suspira. "Veamos cómo mantienen al contiguo Estados Unidos a salvo de los monstruos, veamos cuán mejor pueden hacerlo." Además, ellos no necesitan realmente el "Cristo" cuando tienen a Cas. Dean, con cierto disgusto, hace una nota mental de mencionarle lo del tono de móvil a Sam. Sam es lo suficientemente empollón como para pensar que es una idea genial.

Considerándolo todo, son unos terribles cincuenta y dos minutos en la vida de Dean (él revisa su reloj repetidamente para notar cada segundo que está gastando rodeado de estos idiotas), y para colmo, no ha visto a ninguna persona sospechosamente angelical entre la multitud. Cincuenta y dos minutos encerrado en este cuarto con una enorme cantidad de calor corporal y una inútil charla sobre galletas saladas lo dejan de un humor de los demonios. Alguien abre la puerta y un dulce respiro de libertad encuentra su camino dentro de los pulmones de Dean.

Se encuentra con Sam en el salón principal, donde el anfitrión está intentando desesperadamente hacer funcionar un PowerPoint en el frente. Un par de chicos larguiruchos con gafas corren en su ayuda.

"¿Algo?" Pregunta Sam.

"Nada," responde Dean sombríamente. "Excepto un par de bromistas que piensan que deberíamos combatir demonios con pasteles y- ¿qué demonios estás cargando?"

"¿Qu- Esto?" Sam agarra el papel que está sosteniendo horizontalmente contra su pecho por lo que Dean no puede leerlo. "Solo un, um- panfleto. Del panel. Además de un llavero, por, ya sabes, la publicidad gratis."

"¿Y te lo estás quedando?" exigió Dean. Él ni siquiera tomó uno en su panel, eso sería darles la razón. "El tuyo debió haber sido endemoniadamente mejor que el mío si quieres un maldito recuerdo. ¿De qué se trató, por cierto? ¿'Maneras en las que la vida sexual de Sam y Dean podrían haber mejorado'? O fue el de ¿'Somos todos unos patéticos empollones que no podrían reconocer un demonio si éste tuviera cuernos y una horca'"?

Sam ignoró su rabieta. "No, de hecho fue, uh- el panel del Destiel."

Dean se quedó mirándolo completamente en blanco. "¿Qué demonios es un 'Destiel'? Una convención completa sobre nosotros, pensarías que por lo menos sé de qué están hablando. ¿Qué es eso, un nombre? ¿Conoces a alguien que se llame Destiel? Porque yo estoy jodidamente seguro que yo no." Sam abrió su boca, la cerró, entonces sólo sacudió su cabeza. "Suena casi como si alguien hubiera tomado mi nombre y el de Cas y solo-" Se detuvo. Estrechó los ojos. Sam hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros. "No."

"Dean."

"De ninguna jodida manera. De verdad hay todo un panel acerca de Cas y yo siendo- ¿qué-? Estando-"

"Juntos," terminó Sam, cortando abruptamente el justificado balbuceo de Dean. "Seh."

"Y tú, ¿qué? ¿Tú estás apoyándolos?" Dean está bastante seguro de que él no está exagerando. Sam definitivamente no está tomándole el peso al asunto. No está reaccionando en absoluto, solo capeando la tormenta de incredulidad de Dean. "Con ese panfleto y el- ¡el llavero!"

Sam se encogió de hombros nuevamente. "Mejor Destiel que Wincest, ¿no lo crees?"

"¿¡Wincest!?"

"Lo recuerdas. Ya sabes, tú, yo…" Finalmente Sam tuvo la decencia de lucir vagamente perturbado.

"Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, ha sido una de mis pesadillas recurrentes, pero no entiendo que tengan un maldito nombre para eso. Wincest." Dean palideció. "Eso es todo. Voy a hacer gárgaras con agua bendita esta noche. Solo dime que ellos no te hicieron creer que realmente Cas y yo… que nosotros…" Él sacude su cabeza a modo de explicación.

Sam guarda silencio. Después de una demasiado incómoda larga pausa, bajó la mirada hacia el papel.

"…Sam," dijo Dean peligrosamente. "Responde la pregunta."

"Bueno," dijo Sam sin comprometerse, y Dean le dirigió una mirada penetrante, porque así no es como uno inicia una oración para asegurarle a su hermano que las locas fans del slash no han podrido su mente. Sam retrocedió un poco. "Es decir, no pienso que Cas y tú hayan estado escapándose secretamente para tener citas románticas-" Dean estrechó sus ojos nuevamente. "Pero- ellas tienen algunos buenos puntos."

"Ilumíname," gruñó Dean.

Sam consultó su papel, la que debía ser una lista de todas las cosas que hacían a Dean y Cas súper gay el uno por el otro. _Todas las cosas falsas_, agregó Dean en su cabeza_. Todas las totalmente estúpidas cosas_. "Primero que nada, tienen esa mirada conmovedora. Están citadas las páginas, pero ya que no tenemos ninguno de esos libros, realmente no puedo verlas. No es que importe. Dean, ¿alguna vez te has dado cuenta la enorme cantidad de tiempo que pasas solo… _observando_ a Cas?"

"Mirando," insistió Dean, "mirando a Cas. Es una especie de idiota, por si no lo has notado."

"Correcto. Bien, ¿y qué hay cerca de todas las veces que has estado directamente coqueteando con él? No, cállate, solo escucha algunas de estas cosas que le has dicho, comenzando por 'Cas, no es por nada, pero me acosté con la última persona que me miró de esa manera.'"

Dean recuerda solo vagamente haber dicho eso. Pero era definitivamente una broma. "Vamos, hombre, tú sabes que es solo mi chispeante sentido del humor."

Sam bufó. "De acuerdo, entonces, qué tal esto: 'Hay dos cosas que sé de seguro. Uno: Beto y Enrique son gay. Dos: No vas a morir virgen. No en mi guardia."

"¡No quise decir que yo iba a desflorar al pobre bastardo!" lloriqueó Dean. "¡Yo solo quería decir que alguien tenía que asegurarse de que el sujeto supiera cómo se sentía un orgasmo antes de que todos mordiéramos el polvo!"

Hablando de bastardos, Sam está sonriendo satisfecho, y Dean siente un poderoso impulso de golpearlo. _Ligeramente_, pensó. Solo lo suficiente para asegurarse de que no pudiera volver a hablar jamás.

"Mira, Dean, es solo sana diversión, ¿cierto? Si Cas es solo un amigo, está absolutamente bien. Pero si alguna vez quieres, no lo sé, abrazar el profundo lado homosexual de su relación…" Su boca se crispó. Dean se vio forzado a recordar al Sam sin alma, porque solo un Sam sin su alma había llegado a este nivel de gilipollez con él.

Dean echó sus manos al aire. "Maldición, Sammy, si tú quieres bailar alrededor con las fans y gritar acerca del 'profundo lazo' entre Cas y yo o lo que sea, entonces puedes quedarte aquí con todo esta obligaciones de ángeles mientras yo voy a beber mucha cerveza, _y por qué me estás mirando así_?"

La estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción estaba de vuelta. "Dean, yo nunca dije nada acerca del 'profundo lazo'. Te das cuenta de que ese es prácticamente el estandarte del Destiel, ¿verdad? Es algo adorable que lo recuerdes."

Dean se alejó irritado y dejó a Sam riendo solo.

¿Qué está mal con esta gente? No puede un chico solo ser amigo de otro sin leer en eso algún tipo de subtexto romántico gay? Dean no es gay por Cas. Él solo tiene una profunda relación platónica con él, _muchas gracias_. Él no es alguna chica que se va a arrojar sobre el ángel porque es _"tan romántico"_ enamorarse del poderoso y guapo chico que lo rescató del infierno. Él es heterosexual, maldición, no importa cuán perfectamente cursi novela romántica podría hacer, o cuántos pequeños momentos con Cas su jodida memoria se las había arreglado para mantener intactos, o cuántas veces había sido distraído por el intenso azul de los ojos de Cas, o… o…

"Aw, demonios," gruñó Dean en voz alta, y mentalmente maldiciendo a Sam y a todo el maldito panel del Destiel. Si no fuera por esos miserables, podría haber pasado toda su maldita vida sin notar nada de eso.

Bueno, quizás si está solo un poco enamorado de Cas. Ligeramente. Tal vez.

Va a matar a Sam.


End file.
